Férias em família
by Akemy Hyuuga
Summary: A família Uzumaki tinha uma programação anual. Todos os anos, durante as férias dos seus filhos, o casal planeava uma viagem em família. As crianças escolhiam o lugar, e os pais tratavam das passagens e do alojamento. Porém, nesse ano Naruto decidiu manipular a viagem de sua família para participar numa reunião de negócios. Hinata descobriu, agora ele estava tramado.
1. A mama manda

— África? — a palavra saiu de seus lábios de forma graciosa, meio que duvidosa. Seu cérebro ainda tentava processar tal informação, mas era impossível processar com tantas coisas ocupando suas mãos e mente.

De um lado, ou seja ocupando sua mão direita, estava seu laptop vibrando a cada cinco segundos com uma nova mensagem da empresa Hyuuga. Do outro lado da tela estava Hyuuga Hiashi, o maior ditador da sua história de terror, maior acionista da empresa, chefe da corporação de família, e seu pai, logo, ela não estava falando com qualquer pessoa.

E do outro lado, ocupando a sua mão esquerda estava Uzumaki Himawari, mordendo a ponta do seu seio como se fosse uma balinha, e aquilo doía pra caraças, mas não podia deixar sua filha esfomeada, nem de lado. Então, a solução preferível e a mais agradável para si, era encaminhar todos os e-mails do seu pai para Neji.

Desligou o aparelho e empurrou para o centro da mesa, em seguida dirigiu o olhar para o rapazinho de cabelo loiro, uma verdadeira cópia do seu marido. Aí dele, se pedisse um teste de paternidade para qualquer um dos filhos, castra-lo-ia, antes de entregar-lhe os resultados.

— Queres ir para a África? — indagou novamente.

— Sim mãe. — Boruto exibiu um sorriso sincero. Aquele pedido vinha do fundo do seu coração, mas não convenceu a sua querida mãezinha, não depois da birra que fez durante um mês. Decidiu acrescentar, como um remate final — Por favorzinho.

A Uzumaki já estava desconfiada pela súbita mudança do seu filho, mas quando ouviu as palavras que abriam todas as portas de sua casa, vindas da boca do segundo pestinha energético de seu lar, palavras essas que ela tinha sempre que puxar a sua orelha para ouvi-las, recuou o corpo como se tivesse sido baleada. Ergueu a sobrancelha direita ainda mais desconfiada.

"Meu Deus! Alguém trocou de lugar com o meu filho, e não me dei conta." Impossível, então só podia ser outro motivo.

— Já sei! — sua mente cogitou numa possível ameaça do seu primogênito, e se tal aconteceu, o colocaria de castigo até os dezoito. Bateu na mesa de carvalho e gritou pelo seu nome. – Kawaki Uzumaki chega aqui, agora!

A repentina e brusca reação da mãe, assustou Himawari e consequentemente Boruto. A diferença é que Himawari podia chorar com motivos, e ele tinha que engolir todo o pânico que tinha.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Uzumaki Kawaki com uma expressão de poucos amigos, desceu as escadas até a sala de estar.

Gostaria de ter gritado para a sua mãe que estava ocupado no momento, jogando online com os seus amigos, mas se fizesse isso, poderia muito bem assinar seu atestado de óbito por negligência, acompanhado pelo documento de filho estupidamente corajoso do ano. Puxou a cadeira e sentou a uma distância razoável de sua mãe.

– Mãe.

– O que fizeste ao teu irmão? – elevou a voz para o intimidar.

– Nada! – porém, seu irmãozinho era tão sensível que uma leve rejeição da sua parte, deixava-o irritado – Que eu tenha conhecimento, nada.

Kawaki sabia que dessa vez, não tinha feito nada, estava inocente desde a sua última traquinice que quase o levou para perto do senhor.

Aprendeu uma lição muito importante naquele dia. Primeiro nunca mais pegar no livro Icha Icha paradaise do seu tio, em nenhuma circunstância, nem com uma arma apontada na sua direção. Segunda lição que aprendeu, nunca responder para a sua mãe, com razão, ou sem ela.

Depois desse evento, ele decidiu permanecer calmo até a poeira assentar, mas agora sua mãe culpava-o por algo relacionado com o seu irmão. Olhou para os olhos azuis do loiro a sua frente, e antes que pudesse se defender, Boruto tomou a palavra.

– O Kawaki não me fez nada mãe. – apesar de suas palavras, Hinata estreitou os olhos perolados na direção do rapaz, tentando arrancar uma confissão de sua boca.

Ela sabia por experiência própria, como os irmãos mais velhos agiam para poderem se livrar dos castigos. Porém, Kawaki parecia imune ao seu olhar. Estava fora de cogitação, a possibilidade de ela ter perdido a prática de tacar terror nos seus filhos, então ele estava inocente.

– Vamos conversar. – sentou e encarou os dois – Há três semanas atrás, que azucrinava-nos sobre as montanhas, de como querias aprender a esquiar, brincar na neve, fazer bolas de neve, andar de trenó, e por aí fora. Agora dizes que queres ir para a África, o oposto do lugar onde querias passar as férias?

– Sim, mãe. Eu peço desculpas, mas nós precisamos de ir para África.

– Porquê? Tens noção do dinheiro que gastamos: nas reservas, nas roupas, na tua prancha de snowbord, e num maldito professor de esqui. – além do mais, calor intenso, insetos não combinavam em nada com um bebê, e qualquer outra pessoa. – Podemos viajar para África daqui a dois anos. Você sabe como o nosso calendário funciona, próximo ano será a vez de Kawaki escolher o local das nossas férias.

Desiludido pelo fracasso de sua ideia, o Uzumaki baixou a cabeça escondendo seus olhos marejados da mãe, embora ela já soubesse que seu filho chorava. Era de partir o coração.

Kawaki observando toda a cena, revirou os olhos diante da enrolação do seu irmão idiota. Porque não abria logo o jogo?

– Mãe. – chamou-a. – O Boruto tem uma colega de classe chamada Choucho Akimichi. Ela está aqui na casa dos seus avós paternos, mas seus pais vivem em África. Todos os anos durante as férias, ela regressa para casa com os avós, mas esse ano não será possível, então Boruto pensou que se a mama e o papa aceitassem, Choucho poderia passar essas férias ao lado dos seus pais.

– Esse é o motivo? – Boruto levantou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, e acenou para a mãe. – Eu sei que queres agradar a tua colega, mas é algo muito em cima da hora. Temos que reservar um hotel, e comprar roupas para o clima, além do mais ainda tenho que conversar com o teu pai sobre isso, as passagens já estão pagas.

– A mama pode falar com a mãe da Choucho. Eles são donos de um hotel na região. – disse Boruto, pronto para mais uma tentativa – Por favor mãe. Nenhuma criança deve ficar muito tempo longe dos seus pais.

– Eu vou tentar conversar com o vosso pai. – levantou a mão para cancelar a festa antecipada do seu filho – Não é uma garantia. Eu vou tentar. O vosso pai está fazendo um grande esforço, ele adiou todas as reuniões, comprou as passagens...

— O papa vai utilizar essas "férias em família" — deu ênfase na palavra — para fechar negócios com a empresa Uchiha.

A azulada levou alguns minutos para digerir aquela bomba. Seu filho sabia muito bem aproveitar o momento ao seu favor.

"Mentira!" Sua mente rejeitou de primeira, mas como explicaria as outras peças que se encaixavam agora na sua mente.

— Agora tudo faz sentido. — estalou a língua para eliminar a vontade que tinha de soltar um palavrão sujo na presença de seus filhos. Ela não podia acreditar que Naruto manipulou as férias dos seus filhos, por causa de negócios, e ela toda empolgada em cancelar tudo para seguir seu exemplo. – Dê-me o número da família Akimichi, e preparem-se, vão passar o dia com a vossa avó.

[•••]

Silêncio! O local estava silencioso, e aquilo não caía bem para o papai Uzumaki. Para quem vestiu de vez as calças largas da paternidade, Naruto sabia muito bem que uma casa silenciosa era um mau presságio. Onde estava o seu zoológico doméstico? O barulho da bola de Boruto pela casa toda como se fosse uma parada de carnaval, o barulho do andarilho musical de sua princesa seguindo seu irmão, e os gritos de sua mulher.

— Cheguei! — anunciou, um pouco atrasado. Não ouviu nenhum barulho de passos vindos na sua direção. Poh! Cadê o meu tratamento de pai. – Querida!

– Aqui em cima.

Atirou a pasta no sofá, desatou o nó da gravata aliviado, e subiu as escadas em direção a sua mulher. Assim que abriu a porta do quarto, Himawari veio correndo na sua direção, o barulhinho do seu andarilho musical que tanto desejou ouvir, deu-lhe paz. Com um sorriso bobo, ergueu a filha nos seus braços e a abraçou.

— Olha — captou metade da atenção de sua filha — Não cresça! Eu pedi nos teus irmãos, mas não deu resultado.

O pequeno ser de cabelo azul sorriu ao sentir o toque do pai, e a cena comoveu ainda mais a mãe babona, mas por pouco tempo.

— Estás arrumando as malas de viagem? Pensei que já estivessem arrumadas.

— E estavam, mas para um outro clima. — dobrou outra peça de roupa e jogou na mala.

— E as crianças?

— Na casa dos meus pais. Vão passar a noite com os avós.

— Mas e a viagem? Não podemos perder o vôo.

— E não vamos. O vôo será às 16 horas.

— 16 horas? Estava marcado para as nove, a agência de viagens alterou? O que aconteceu? Porquê dessa mudança?

— Uchiha. — chegou a altura de soltarem as garras, pelo menos, é o que ela iria fazer.

— Uchiha? — o Uzumaki não entendia o porquê do nome de uma empresa que ainda não estava afiliada a sua empresa... — Uchiha.

— Uchiha. — cuspiu as palavras. — Chegarás atrasado a reunião com a empresa Uchiha se sairmos daqui às 16?

O corpo do loiro endureceu, para não dizer que gelou totalmente. Os braços na cintura, os olhos perolados raivosos na sua direção, os lábios contraídos. Ela estava possuída, e ele seria um Uzumaki Naruto encrencado.

— Mas como? — seu cérebro processou até obter a resposta — Droga Kawaki, de que lado estás?

A ex Hyuuga ergueu uma das sobrancelhas não acreditando que o seu marido estava criando lados.

— Andas incentivando os teus filhos a mentir para mim?

– Não. — mas subornou um pestinha rebelde para que mantesse segredo — Querida.

— Vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas, porque estamos na presença da nossa filha.

— Certo.

Naruto sabia o que significava. Reunião na sala de jantar enquanto que Himawari se distraía vendo patrulha pata na sala ao lado. Um bate boca sem gritos histéricos, nem palavreados sujos.

— Eu só tenho uma pergunta estúpida, a qual já tenho a resposta, mas quero ouvir da tua boca. — proferiu assim que sentou na cadeira, depois de deixar Himawari na sala — Naruto, fizeste uma lavagem cerebral no nosso filho para o fazer querer ir nas montanhas?

— O quê? Não! Eu não diria bem uma lavagem cerebral.

— Compraste a prancha para ele ficar entusiasmado.

— Ele viu no supermercado e gostou.

— Ele queria uma bicicleta. Mostras-te fotos do lugar onde querias ir, só para confirmar a tua reunião. — perdeu as desculpas esfarrapadas — Não vais transformar a viagem dos nossos filhos numa viagem de negócios.

— Eu sei que errei, mas querida, seria apenas uma reunião. Fechariamos o contrato com a empresa Uchiha, e depois passaríamos tempo de qualidade em família. Conheceríamos outra família, os meninos teriam alguém com quem brincar, e nós...um momento a sós como casal.

Que truque mais baixo e descabido, utilizar sexo para reverter a situação.

Graças ao seu pai, Hinata sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer naquela viagem. Os filhos seriam atirados num canto, as mulheres noutro, talvez perto das crianças como babas, e os pais iriam falar de negócios. Aí da criança ou mulher que estragasse o bom clima, e criasse uma rivalidade ao ponto de cancelar o contrato.

— Nós vamos para África. — não queria um ambiente de medo para os seus filhos.

— Mas e as montanhas? — não podia cancelar de última hora com a empresa Uchiha.

— O teu pai disse que assumiria as negociações. E a tua mãe propôs duas opções para você. No nosso quarto tem três malas. A minha que vai para a África com os nossos filhos, e duas tuas. A vermelha é para alguém que vai para as montanhas sem a esposa e os filhos, mas sim com os seus pais para ser humilhado pela sua mãe durante um mês. E a azul é para o papai de família que vai com os seus filhos para África, e vai tentar sair da linha de fogo que está com a sua mulher. Então, qual das malas preferes?

— A azul. — não tinha muito o que pensar.

— Boa escolha.


	2. Cunhado desagradável

O prateado fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que soltou um suspiro profundo. O estrondo que ouviu — da porta do seu pequeno escritório contra a parede da sala — incomodou seus ouvidos.

Ele era um ótimo chefe, considerava-se até de líder nato, boa pessoa, porém o Hozuki também sabia que havia implementado limites para evitar tais situações como essa. Tudo tinha limites, e dar ousadia aos seus funcionários era extrapolar os limites os limites.

Apenas duas pessoas na sua vida fariam tal ato irritante. A primeira estava furiosa consigo e disse que nunca mais pisaria os pés no seu escritório, nem para uma visita sexual — uma rapidinha para concretizar um dos vários fetiches da ruiva — o que era uma pena. Seu filho também possuía esse péssimo hábito que herdou da mãe, mas depois de três puxões de orelha aquietou. Só restava uma opção, seu querido, extremamente irritante e inoportuno irmão mais velho Mangetsu Hōzuki.

Por regra, irmãos mais velhos deveriam ser responsáveis, um ponto de ajuda e conselhos, porém o seu irmão era a exceção. O prateado era rebelde, às vezes infantil, mulherengo, imaturo, numa só palavra irresponsável. Seu pai pressentiu a falência do seu negócio de família nas mãos do seu primogênito, por isso, em vez de dividir as ações em 50-50, deu a maior parte das ações ao menor para que ele liderasse.

Fez diferença? Não. Mangetsu reclamou? Não. Porque Hōzuki Mangetsu sabia o quanto seu irmãozinho era facilmente influenciado por ele. Todo mundo sabia disso, e era o único motivo das brigas do casal.

Nesse momento o proprietário de 40% das ações da "Hozuki family" estava zangado, os lábios comprimidos, e os músculos tensos. Suigetsu já tinha notado a sua presença na sala, mas o Hozuki sentiu que deveria chamar ainda mais a atenção, batendo na sua mesa com toda força antes de gritar.

— Mas que merda é essa de que o gato foi levado a um abrigo de animais.

— Ao que parece leste a minha décima mensagem.

— Suigetsu onde está a porra do gato? — vociferou — O gato tem uma dona.

— E o peixe que ele comeu também tinha uma dona. — retribuiu o grito.

Pela primeira vez Mangetsu achou melhor acalmar os ânimos. Normalmente ele era sempre o único a gritar e espernear nas suas discussões, mas Suigetsu tinha reagido. Significava que a vaca, louca da sua mulher tinha aquecido a sua cabeça mais do que o normal.

— Não vale a pena argumentar. — encostou o corpo a cadeira giratória — Karin deu o gato a um abrigo, e só ela sabe onde ele fica.

— Investigue seus passos. Segue-a!

— Como se ela visitasse o gato "da tua namorada" que comeu "o peixe dela, presente de sua mãe do nosso casamento"

— Pergunta no rapaz. Ele deve saber dos disparates da mãe.

— Mitsuki estava na escola.

— Force-a a falar.

— Como assim? — ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado com a sugestão. Não demorou muito e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando o prateado levantou os punhos e começou a socar o ar. Imediatamente fez uma cara de nojo. Como ele podia sugerir aquilo depois de ter presenciado durante 18 anos o sofrimento da mãe. — Estás a sugerir bater na minha esposa? O demônio que dorme ao meu lado e que facilmente pode matar-me durante o sono.

Além de estragar ainda mais a sua relação com Karin, corria o risco de dar um péssimo exemplo ao filho, seguir os passos do seu pai, e no final ser morto por uma esposa descendente de guerreiros chineses.

Ele estava nessa situação porque não viu mal nenhum em abrigar o gato da terceira namorada do mês do seu irmão em casa. Suigetsu pensou que ela seria a tal que corrigiria o irresponsável. Contudo, estava enganado, o namoro acabou, e a dona decidiu pedir o animal de volta — coitada caiu na birra de sua família.

Karin como sempre discordou da sua ideia. Ameaçou tomar medidas drásticas se algo de mau acontecesse com o seu filho — arranhões, alergias, pulgas. A ex-Uzumaki só não contava que o gato comesse um dos seus peixinhos.

Quando recebeu a notícia de Mitsuki, saiu a correr para casa, a tempo de segurar as mãos assassinas de sua esposa. Depois de salvar o couro do gato, toda raiva passou para ele. E agora estavam brigados.

Voltar a tocar naquele assunto, tirava-o do sério.

— Suigetsu aquela maluca não para de me ligar pedindo o estúpido do gato.

— Que se dane o gato da tua terceira namorada desse mês. — bateu na mesa e levantou exasperado — compre um igual e entregue. O peixe tinha um significado na sua cultura, foi um presente de casamento da minha sogra. O que vou explicar para ela na próxima visita?

— Compra outro, problema resolvido. — deu de ombros. — Segue o teu próprio conselho.

Suigetsu sabia que o irmão queria devolver a sua alfinetada, e não porque queria reparar o seu erro.

— O peixe custa 300 mil no mercado. Ficaríamos um ano sem pagar os salários dos funcionários. A minha esposa está abatida, todos os dias pensa como vai contar a notícia para a mãe. Ela até decretou greve de fome. — e a ele greve de sexo, mas ocultaria aquilo só para ele.

— Pronto. Acalma-te! — óbvio que dessa vez, não tinha como influenciar o irmão — Teu irmão vai dar um jeito de acalmar o fogo da cunhada. Sente.

Quando viu o seu pequeno príncipe correndo na sua direção, Karin correu como louca pela estrada — que separa a escola do parque de estacionamento. O semáforo estava vermelho e os carros parados, mas sabe-se lá que passe um maluco de motorizada e bate no corpo frágil do seu filho.

Suigetsu às vezes dizia que ela era pessimista demais, e pensava coisas que talvez nunca aconteceria, mas Karin preferia prevenir do que remediar. E tinha a certeza de que aquele conselho saiu do seu cunhado — uma péssima influência para todo mundo.

A Hozuki agachou na altura do menino, e o apertou num abraço carinhoso.

— Céus! Meu tesouro, peço a Deus todos os dias que te proteja deste mundo depravado. Como foi o último dia de aulas?

— Divertido. A professora Anko quase que dançava em cima da secretária.

— Pois…— Karin tinha muitas opiniões formadas sobre essa professora. — Vamos para casa? Temos que preparar o quarto da vovó.

— Sim.

Karin não estava preparada para a visita da mãe. Amava muito a sua mãe — era a primeira cadelinha da mulher trabalhadora que sua mãe representava — e por esse motivo, não estava pronta para partir o coração da rainha.

Aqueles peixes estavam na sua família a gerações, e representavam união estável, harmonia e todas as bênçãos matrimoniais que precisava. Sua mãe entregou nas suas mãos, e ela deixou que um estúpido gato comesse um deles.

— Chegamos!

A Hozuki contorceu o rosto numa expressão curiosa. Os únicos que possuíam a chave da sua casa era ela e seu marido, porém ela sempre chegava primeiro que o companheiro. Então quem seu filho saudava de modo tão animado?

Atirou as chaves em cima da mesa, e caminhou até a sala de estar.

— Mãe. — não era uma miragem. Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá cama a sua frente com Mitsuki numa das pernas. — Quando chegaste? O vôo não foi adiado para as 8 horas da tarde?

— Resolveram o problema e decidi apanhar o primeiro avião até aqui. Não encontrei ninguém, por isso liguei para os dois, e só o meu cunhado atendeu.

— Droga! — retirou o aparelho do bolso para confirmar que ainda permanecia no modo de vôo — Eu estava numa reunião da empresa.

— Tudo bem. Suigetsu explicou tudo.

— Explicou?

— Sim.

— Está bem. — a ruiva virou o rosto e encarou a outra face familiar e agradável ao lado de sua mãe, sua sogra. — Senhora Hozuki, boa tarde. Como está?

— Bem.

Seria indelicado perguntar o porquê daquela pequena reunião, mas sentia-se tentada.

— Querido! — pousou as mãos nos ombros largos do prateado. Karin queria saber o que passava, mas não podia perguntar na cara dura, tinha que contar com a pouca inteligência do marido para ele perceber o que ela queria. Iniciou uma massagem relaxante nos músculos tensos — Como foi o dia?

— Cansativo — o safado fechou os olhos para apreciar a massagem — estava mesmo precisando.

— Aie. Então continuamos logo a noite, agora preciso dar atenção às minhas duas mães.

A ex-Uzumaki evitou o contato visual com a mãe durante toda narração do seu filho dinâmico sobre o seu último dia de aulas.

— Acho que acabaram-se as novidades do Mitsuki, então podemos continuar com a conversa de antes. — o Hozuki apertou a mão da esposa, não só para chamar sua atenção, mas para dar apoio e coragem.

— Que conversa? — indagou Karin.

— Suigetsu contou-me o que aconteceu com o presente de casamento que eu vos dei...e como tens se martirizado com isso. Recusas-te a comer...

— Não era preciso exagerar querido. — baixou o tom de voz e concluiu — Eu como no refeitório da empresa, e em segredo no meio da noite. Se levantasses para ver a tua esposa descobririas.

— Safada. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. — por respeito ao filho, sua sogra e sua mãe — Eu trouxe a minha mãe para pedirmos desculpas, se com esse ato mostramos desrespeito pela tradição.

— Ficam descansados. É algo que gira a família do meu falecido marido há anos, mas também nunca acreditei que fosse o mesmo peixe que o seu bisavô comprou pela primeira vez. — reparou no rosto surpreso, depois indignado da filha — o gesto é que importa filha.

— Sim! É por isso que a família Hozuki planejou umas férias em família para fortalecer os nossos laços, e criar boas e novas memórias juntos.

— Boa! — Mitsuki pulou do sofá alegre.

— É uma boa ideia.

Todo mundo amou a ideia de umas merecidas férias longe do país, menos a Uzumaki que tinha sido apanhada desprevenida.

Se Suigetsu pensou que repreenderia a esposa quando estivessem a sós, estava muito enganado. Karin pulou para cima do prateado, bombardeando-o com duras críticas.

O casal discutia no carro da família para salvaguardar a infância do filho.

— O problema é que eu tenho TRABALHO, eu não sou a CHEFE da minha empresa para escolher o mês que vou ficar de férias. Segundo, o teu filho não tem passaporte, sabes o trabalho e o tempo que dá para tratar um. Queres o enfiar de modo clandestino no avião? Nem por cima do meu cadáver. Terceiro, não podes decidir isso tão rápido e esperar que todos estejam de acordos. — jogou o corpo no banco do carro esgotada, sua garganta implorava por líquidos. Graças a Deus que sua mãe estava em casa com Mitsuki, não queria que o filho presencia-se a briga — Meu amor, eu te amo, és lindo, és amável e absurdamente gostoso para dar cabo da minha insanidade, também sei que também és mais inteligente que isso...seja sincero comigo. Foi ideia do teu irmão?

O silêncio foi resposta suficiente. A Hozuki revirou os olhos antes de virar o rosto para a direção contrária. A culpa era sempre do irmão. Suigetsu era um anjo de pessoa, mas era o perfeito baka quando o assunto se tratava do irmão mais velho.

— O teu irmão não tem que comandar a nossa vida.

— Ele está arrependido, e quer remediar as coisas.

— E a solução que ele encontrou foi "umas férias em família"?

— Sim.

— Mas levando ele junto. — a fonte de todos os nossos problemas.

— É família.

— Mais tua do que minha graças a Deus. — cruzou os braços. — Ele pode ter roubado esses bilhetes, ou falsificado.

— Dê uma oportunidade. Eu posso tratar do passaporte do Mitsuki, da nossa estadia, de tudo.

— E o meu trabalho? Também queres tratar disso? Se não for liberada, passo a ser a má da fita por atrapalhar as férias de todos? — na verdade ela poderia negociar com Tayuya, e trocar os meses, visto que a sua colega desejava fazer a mesma coisa devido o casamento, mas ela queria que o Suigetsu sentisse o peso de tomar decisões em cima da hora, e ainda por cima aceitar todas as decisões do irmão — Eu vou ver o que posso fazer no trabalho, mas não prometo nada.

— Posso tentar fazer alguma coisa. Mangetsu conhece muitos empresários…

— Não te atrevas. Eu vou resolver sozinha. Preocupe-se com o passaporte do Mitsuki. Eu não saio daqui sem o meu filho.

— Nem eu deixaria vocês. — meio caminho estava andado. — E agora com relação ao gato?

— Se a dona estivesse realmente interessada em reaver o gato, viria pessoalmente aqui. Onde já se viu entregar o animal no primeiro homem irresponsável que conhece. O gato está mais seguro no abrigo, do que nas mãos dessa irresponsável.


End file.
